Halloween Costume FMA Style
by Sins of Today
Summary: It's Halloween at the office and everyone is super excited. Only problem is that nobody knows what to dress up as. When they decide that they should choose each others costume crazy things happen.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story takes place 3 years after FMA Brotherhood. Ed is still in the army and he still has his alchemy.

Halloween Costumes FMA Style

It was 2 weeks before Halloween, everyone's favorite holiday. Every year, since Roy Mustang was named Fuhrer 3 years ago, there has been a huge Halloween party. All military officers and there guest came. Rank was forgotten and everyone was treated as an equal (except for Mustang, seeing as he ruled the country people respected him no matter what…well everyone except his close co-workers).


	2. Chapter 1: The Problems Been Solved

A/N: Halloween is coming up soon so I figured 'hey, why not write a Halloween story'. Meas Hughes is alive, Al is not in the military but he spends most of his time at HQ. Roy is Fuhrer and Ed is a General I don't own FMA or the characters…enjoy! Italics=Thoughts

Chapter 1: The Idea

**POV: Roy**

'_Hmm' _I thought to myself. '_What a beautiful day!' _I have the window open letting in the crisp morning air of autumn. Leaves were changing colour and fallen leaves littered the ground. Fall is my favorite season; i love the colours, the sound leaves make crunching under my shoes. But the thing i loved most about fall was Halloween. Halloween has always been my favorite holiday, i love to dress up and eat candy. So when i became Fuhrer 3 years ago i made it a huge celebration. Everyone would come to Central Headquarters and party! I loved to see everyone's costumes, they are always so creative!

But wait what I am going to be for Halloween? I am the Fuhrer and I need to have the best costume. I went as a vampire the first year, a rock star the second year and a hippie last year, what could top those! Oh well, I better get back to work before Riza shoots me…again.

**POV: Nobody's**

"So Riza, what are you dressing up as this year?" Edward asked.

"I have no clue" She replied, she stopped filing and turned to face Edward. "Does everybody else know what they're doing yet?"

"No, I've asked everybody and all they said that they haven't decided yet." Ed sighed and looked towards Mustangs office doors "I wonder if Mustang knows yet." With that Edward went to Mustangs office.

"Yo Mustang, what or who are dressing up as this year?" Ed asked with enthusiasm.

"I honestly have no idea. I was just thinking about what I should be and I'm stuck. Do you know what anybody else is doing?"

"No, I've asked literally everybody and no one knows! The party is less then 2 weeks away! What's going on! Usually everybody knows by now!"

"Well Fullmetal, what are you going to go as?"

"I have no clue. That's the reason I've been asking everybody, duhh."

"Okay, who have you asked?"

Ed listed of all the people he's asked. Once he was done he added in "What, did I need to tell you that for?" Ed looked at Mustang and saw that he had written all the names down.

"Well Edward, I am going to call all these soldiers down to my office and we are going to fix this problem." He then pulled out the P.A system and hit the on switch. "The following soldiers are to report to my office immediately. Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier Armstrong, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Feury, Meas Hughes, Vato Farman, Maria Ross, Denny Bloch. Thank you."

Five minutes after that announcement all the officers (and Alphonse) were in Roy's office.

"As you all know, the annual Halloween party is in less then 2 weeks and General Elric has informed me that you do not have your costumes yet. I have gathered you all here to solve out problem."

"How do you suggest we do that sir?" Riza asked politely.

"I am wondering the same thing." Roy replied.

We could all write our names on a slip of paper and put them in a hat, and then we could put them in a bowl or a hat. Then we could each pull a name out and pick that persons costume out." Jean suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, everyone come get a piece of paper." Roy handed out papers and pens, everyone took one and wrote their name down. "Okay, now put them in this" Roy held out a glass bowl that he has for decoration. Everyone put their name in. "Pick one name each. If you get your own put it back." Everyone pulled out a name and read it.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this without knowing who pulled our name?" Breda asked.

"You will go out and buy the costume, then leave it in that person's office, dorm or house. Just make sure you write their name on it somewhere that way they know that it's theirs." Everyone saluted Roy and left, all wondering the same thing. '_Who has my name?' _

A/N: So how was that, not to bad I hope? Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2:Costumes

Chapter 2: Party

**POV: Nobody's**

Finally, the night of the party, the night the costumes would be revealed. Everyone was back stage getting ready to come out in there costume. Roy convinced Edward to invite Winry to the party. Winry is going to announce the name and they would come on stage. Let the party begin.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the 3rd annual Central HQ Halloween Bash! My name is Winry Rockbell and I am here for a very special reason. You see, 3 days ago some of your fellow officer still didn't have a costume. So they decided to pick each others out. I am here to introduce them so brace yourselves, because I can guarantee things are going to get crazy!" Everyone started cheering and telling her to start the introductions. "The first person I would like to introduce is someone you all know. He is a very smart blonde and he was always very bulky. Give it up for Alphonse Elric!" People started to clap as Al tumbled on stage wearing a suit of armor. He tried to walk up to Winry but he landed flat on his face…err, helmet. Winry burst out laughing "So Al, so you have anything to say to the person that chose your costume?

"Yah, when I find out who you are, I swear to god I will kill you!" He yelled and then walked to the edge of the stage. When the laughter finally died down Winry continued.

"Next I would like to introduce everyone's favorite photographer, the man that is like a father to Ed, Al and I, Meas Hughes!" Everyone clapped, but stopped when no one came out on stage. In the background you could hear them fighting in whispers. "One second" Winry said cheerfully. She went to the edge of the stage and yelled "Meas Hughes, get your butt out there."

Everyone waited and waited, one person yelled "introduce the next person, he's not worth the wait". Everyone shushed him and waited. Finally Meas came out. When he walked on stage everyone burst out laughing. Meas was standing there, dressed like a baby for all of HQ to see. He wore an over sized diaper and bonnet. Soother in his mouth and a bottle of milk in his hand, oh yah…he will never live this down.

"Well Mr. Hughes, do you have anything to say to the person that picked this out for you?" Winry said in a voice that people talked to babies with.

"I-I-I hate Halloween!" Meas cried loudly and ran over to Al looking for comfort. Al just stood there, frozen in shock as he watched the 35 year old man curl up into a tight ball and cry like a…well, like a baby. The crying made everyone laugh harder until Winry took the mic again.

"Okay, next we have a great woman, the best sniper in Amestris and my role model, Miss Riza Hawkeye!" the first thing you saw was a pair of black hooker boots with a 7 inch heel. Then her leg, covered in a black fishnet tights. As more of her came into view you could see a red and black fishnet skirt type thing. On top of that she wore a black corset with blood red ribbon that hugged her curves tightly. She wore dark make up over her eyes and blood red lipstick. Her blonde hair was hidden under a long black wig that came down to her waist. Everyone was silent, nobody moved as Riza walked up to Winry. "Riza…Do you have anything to say to the person that gave you this…costume?"

Riza nodded her head and took the mic. "When I find out who did this, I'm going to suck your blood" She hissed and bared her fangs as she walked away. All the men in the room stared in awe and the women in envy.

Winry shook her head as if to get the image out of her head. "Umm...next is your friendly neighborhood chain smoker with a taste for fried dog, Jean Havoc!' everyone clapped when they heard his name. They all burst out laughing when they saw what he was wearing. Jean was dressed like a woman. He had on a long, elegant baby blue dress and a long blonde wig. His nails were done in what looked to be a French manicure and his makeup was just adding to the look. If you didn't know Jean you would assume he was a woman. Winry smiled. "Don't you look pretty tonight, any words Jen?"

Jean looked confused at first, not understanding the Jen part. Then he realized that Jen is Jean without an A. He nodded and took the microphone. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I look pretty good right now. Whoever picked this out is a genius." He said in a girly voice. As he turned around to leave he winked at the crowd and swayed his hips back and forth dramatically.

"Next we have the scariest woman alive, Olivier Armstrong." The crowd was super excited to see her costume. Nobody has ever scene her out of uniform, and what she was wearing was anything but uniform! She wore knee high, black, leather striper boots, black leather daisy dukes and a black leather strapless top that ended just above her belly button. As you look closer you notice her eyebrow, nose lip, tongue, naval have fake piercings. Her hair is straightened and had many hot pink highlights in it. She got her bangs fringed and her ears now sport multiple fake piercings. Her make up's dark and fierce, her lips are bright red and her eyes are covered in a think layer of black and grey smokiness "Anything to say Miss Armstrong?"

Olivier smirked "I know I'm sexy, and now so do you." She turned around and whipped her hair, as she walked towards the others with a fierce strut.

"Terrifying and sexy, what more could you want" Winry mumbled into the mic. "Next we have a freakishly large man with freakishly large feeling and emotions, Alex Louis Armstrong" Alex walked onto stage wearing a leopard print leotard, with black speedo like shorts on top. He had a big black and gold belt on and his hair and moustache were dyed black. He had a long metal pole with two weights the size of a toddler on either side. Everyone looked at him, not sure what to make of his costume. "Major Armstrong, what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I am a strong man…like at a circus!

"Greeaaattt." Winry stretched the word unsure of what else to say. Armstrong smiled and walked away. The room was so quite you could hear crickets chirp. "Well it appears that Maria Ross, Denny Bloch, Vato Farman, Kain Feury and Heymans Breda have all gotten sick…the night of the party. Due to this unexplained coincidence Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Edward Elric chose each others costume. So first I will introduce Edward Elric." Everyone whooped and hollered as Ed walked on stage in a tight black mini skirt and a see through fishnet top covered by a leather jacket. He wore black platform boots and his hair in his signature braid. Winry looked shocked when she saw Ed. The strangest thing is how comfortable Ed looked wearing that in front of this many people. "Edward, do you want to say something to Roy?"

"Yah, I don't know how the bastard found out about my job at Zachary's Night Club but I'll find out eventually!" He walked to the others and waited for Mustang to come out.

Winry was to confused to say anything else "Roy Mustang" He walked on stage and waited…and waited until finally someone called out "Yo Mustang!" Yes, Roy Mustang was dressed as an actual mustang. Before Winry could say anything Roy said "Edward Elric, I am going to kill you!"

With that said the party started.

A/N: So, that wasn't to terrible right? Let me know what you thought…REVIEW!


End file.
